She Misses Him
by captainkodak1
Summary: This is a little story I needed to write.


**SHE MISSES HIM**

* * *

Kim gently led Ron to the chair by the window and helped him sit down. Gently kissing his cheek she made she he was comfortable before turning back into the house. After taking a few steps away, she turned back to look longingly at the man she loves so much.

_She shaves his face_  
_She combs his hair_  
_She helps him find his rocking chair_  
_She cooks his meals_  
_She wipes his mouth_  
_And the window that he's looking out_

She stops to look in the mirror in the hall and moves an errant strand of gray hair. Looking down, she sees the book that is lying on the table beneath the mirror. She had been reading to him each day, trying to reach inside that mind. That mind that perplexed her, dumbfounded her and loved her. The mind that she knew was capable of creating magic being acts of kindness or some fantastic recipe. Touching the book she thought she would wait just a little bit and let him get settled in his chair. A tear traced down her face.

_She reads him books_  
_She speaks his name_  
_Oh every day is much the same_  
_She sighs that sigh from deep within_  
_The one that says_  
_She misses him_

She misses his laugh. She misses his smile, that lopsided, goofy ever present smile. That smile that always plastered on his face. Whenever he would do something wrong and she would stand there and fuss at him for "not having his head in the game, he would bow his head and droop his shoulders and take her tirade time after time, all the while giving her that little smile. That same smile he gave her that night at that very special prom when they were dancing the dance of their lives. He gave her the little smile and she knew then that she loved him. A smile crossed her face at the remembrance of their first kiss. The first kiss of many to come, but not any more.

_She misses his gentle touch_  
_And the way he used to make her laugh_  
_She misses the man he was_  
_In all of those old photographs_  
_So strong, so kind, so sweet, so smart_  
_The man who stole her very heart_  
_She misses him._

Kim turned and glanced down at the large hands that lay in his lap. Those hands had meted out justice, saved lives including her own, held their children and held her. While he could be the most ham-fisted man alive, he could also be the most gentle in the world. That was the way he was with her. She had seen him put his fist through a cinder brick wall during a mission and then pick her up with the gentlest touch. He would punish their children for the wrongs that they did, and then with the tenderness of a lamb tend to cuts, bruises and broken hearts with equal ease. He could literally trip over his shadow and have trouble using the simplest tools, yet place him in a kitchen with a wide variety of knives, choppers, ovens, grinders and other complex kitchen devices and he was an artist. During one Thanksgiving dinner she sat in front of him as he honed the carving knife to a razor's edge, completely trusting in his skill. Give him a hammer, however, and you best watch out for your fingers and toes as well as his too. She always brought out the first aid kit whenever he broke out his tool box.

_His children come on Saturday_  
_Their at his feet_  
_His grandkids play_  
_It's sad they don't know him at all_  
_He's just the one they call grandpa_

He was Grandpa, but in name only. He didn't play with them or tell them stories or take them fishing like all the other Grandpas did. He would sit and smile at them, maybe pat them on the head. His children remembered, their faces told the story of their feelings. They remembered him getting down on his hands and knees playing with them. He played a mean game of horsey. They felt just as she did. The grandkids only knew the stories behind the pictures on the wall, but only from books or stories from their parents. Some of their friends knew their grandpa better than they did. Kim remembered the good times, the campouts, the cookouts and the innumerable family outings they took. He may have been a world hero but he was also a great father.

_They take out his trash_  
_They mow his lawn_  
_Things he can't do since he's been gone_  
_She's grateful that they're pitching in_  
_And like everyone_  
_She misses him_

The kids helped out around the house as much as they could. Tim and Jim and their families would come by when they could. Tim and Jim had designed a robotic lawn mower that made it easier to keep the yard up. Kim could take out the trash most of the time. Two people didn't make a lot of mess. The nurses would take care of the medical trash. Nina was their cook since over the years the one thing she had not been able to learn to do was cook. Everyone missed his cooking. Everyone missed him, but no one missed him as much as she did.

_She misses his gentle touch_  
_And the way he used to make her laugh_  
_She misses the man he was_  
_In all of those old photographs_  
_So strong, so kind, so sweet, so smart_  
_The man who stole her very heart_  
_She misses him_

She misses him, the way he could make her laugh. Sure, he made her cry on several occasions, he was not perfect by any means but he always made things right. There were many that thought she was selling herself short with him. Many thought she needed to be with the hotties of the world, the leaders of the stage and screen. She was supposed to create the new power couple by hooking up with one of them. But she had a higher priority, her heart. It was a bumbling, stumbling blond headed young m an that stole her heart. He may have not been the smartest or the tallest, or the buffest. But he had the most gentle, loving soul of any person that she had known. He was also the most dedicated and loyal person she had ever known. He was loyal to her completely, even when she did not deserve it. There were many times she had failed him and he never failed to forgive and forget. That was the man, no boy, but the man who stole her heart and she misses him.

_And yes they're still together_  
_After all these years_  
_But sometimes you can almost feel_  
_The sadness in her tears_

Sometimes, she hated herself for even thinking but sometimes she wished one of the villians had been successful. Not having him here completely would not have been as bad as this reality. This was not death but it was not living either. He so didn't deserve this. But she did what she could. She always lived by the motto that she could do anything. She would do this. She would take care of this man. This wonderful, kind man that had shown her and the children a love so complete and so strong their lives were literally changed by it.

_She misses his gentle touch_  
_And the way he used to make her laugh_  
_She misses the man he was_  
_In all of those old photographs_  
_So strong, so kind, so sweet, so smart_  
_The man who stole her very heart_  
_She misses him_

She picked up the book, walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Two tired brown eyes locked onto two emerald eyes and a goofy smile appeared on a face.

"KP?"

* * *

Just what I needed, another story, but this one reached out to me the other day. Many of you know things have been a little rough for me over the past few months. We nearly lost my son due to a very deadly severe illness. It was serious enough he spent nearly four weeks in ICU. Amid all of this and a few other things I am having to deal with my father having the first stages of Alzheimer's. We are losing him a little bit each day and it is so hard to watch. I can imagine what it would be for Kim to have to care for Ron like this. When I saw this song I knew I had to write this. For me and my dad, I love him and I already miss him.

This is the Captain

Right hand salute

Roger and out


End file.
